


that brotherly love

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny, tiny, drabble I wrote about Lexa and Lincoln interacting like normal siblings and Clarke being utterly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that brotherly love

The first time it happens, Clarke doesn’t have enough time to both process and react. Clarke is relaxing in the kitchen of Lexa’s parents’ house, while Lexa makes brownies on the other side of the counter. Lexa is telling some funny story (or so Clarke figures because she keeps laughing) about her brother, but she’s talking into the wall. Clarke doesn’t really know what her girlfriend is saying, but she looks up when Lexa’s burly older brother Lincoln enters the room. 

“Hey dude, what’s up- No Lincoln!” Lexa doesn’t catch him in time and he swiped his finger into the brownie batter, bringing the soup-like chocolate into his mouth. Lincoln grinned, moaning to emphasize what he had done. 

“Damn Lex, you make some good brownie batter.” He teased, going in for seconds. Lexa instinctively covered her bowl, pulling away from him, but she’s not quick enough. Before Clarke knows it, Lincoln is holding the bowl above his head, so Lexa is jumping up to fetch it. Lincoln takes another few swipes before he puts it down and Lexa grabs and swings it away from her brother. Lexa sticks her tongue out at Lincoln, who just smirks and struts away. 

“That was disgusting and rude!” Clarke finally conjures words, looking disgustedly after the older boy. It wasn’t until a few moments later that she realizes that her girlfriend is laughing. “What? Why are you laughing?” Confusion settles over Clarke.

Lexa smiles, transferring the brownie batter from the bowl to the pan. “Oh it’s just a little spit Clarke, besides, that’s kind of what brothers are for.” Clarke just shrugs, grateful she’s an only child. 

* * *

 

The second time it happens, Clarke is too confused to process and therefore is unable to react. It’s their anniversary and Clarke wants to surprise Lexa, so she heads over to her girlfriend’s home earlier than they had planned. She can hear Lexa laugh in the backyard when she arrives, so she snoops behind a bush to see what’s going on. “Okay, but me being ‘recycled’ is debatable, your personality is a direct of multiple parenting fails that Mom and Dad fixed by the time they had me.” Lexa says; she lays down comfortably in the grass, looking up to the sky.

“No, I’m telling you, you’re recycled. You got all the genetics that weren’t good enough for me.” Lincoln argues, his head resting on Lexa’s calf. Lexa laughs, but Clarke doesn’t really see why, because it’s not really funny. 

“Maybe I’ve got the genetics that were too good for you.” Lexa offers, nudging Lincoln’s head with her other foot. Lincoln swats at her, but Lexa ignores him. “But I’m also pretty sure that’s not how genetics work.”

“Dude I’m older I know better.” Lincoln argues, which gets a scoff from Lexa. When she tried to stick her toe in his ear, Clarke squirms. 

“Dude you’re older, that’s why you suck more.” Lexa says, and Clarke just decides to leave and come back. She is determined to understand the bond that Lexa and Lincoln seem to have, but she is really glad she’s an only child. 

* * *

 

The third time it happens Clarke just resigns to never understand the dynamic between Lexa and Lincoln. Lexa and Clarke are snuggling on the couch, watching television, when Lincoln hustles down the stairs. Clarke doesn’t need him to speak before the pout covers her face. Lexa had been whispering sweet, intimate comments in her ear (which may have been distracting Clarke from the show, but she was 100% okay with it) and she ceased when her brother came close.

“Hey Lex? Will you be my emergency contact for the con?” Lincoln asks, hustling around the room, getting ready for work. Lexa cocks her head in slight confusion, but shrugs. 

“Sure, whatever.” Clarke can practically feel her girfriend think, and sure enough, moments later, Lexa adds, “Wait, why not Mom or Dad?” 

A small smile crosses Lincoln’s face and he starts to laugh a little bit. “Because, I don’t want them to hear it from the paramedics; I want them to hear it from someone they know.” It dawns on Clarke that Lincoln is turning 21 soon, so he’ll be able to drink how ever much he likes during the next convention.

Clarke expects Lexa to be weary, but instead she feels her girlfriend’s laugh shake against her back. Lincoln leans down with a ‘thanks’ and a kiss to Lexa’s head. Clarke is extremely happy to be an only child, but in the pit of her stomach, she thinks, maybe she would have liked to have a brother in her life.


End file.
